Just As It Should
by LittleOstinatoSeaker
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if everything happened just as it should? eventually change ensues and then who knows magic dragons, kings who need rescuing and a girl who doesn't talk much to talk it all in stride. Short Original Fairy Tale. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, far far away, in a land where everything happened just as it should, there lived a man who married a woman and she became his wife. The man worked hard every day on his farm, just as he should, and his wife kept the home for him just as she should. Together they lived in a small house near the village, and had children, just as they should. Every year, at the village there would be a festival, just as there should be in every village in every land, and at this festival every year, the King visited his people, just as he should.

The years past and the man and his wife grew old, but it was alright, because they had three children who looked after them just as they should. Their first child was a strong young man, and he looked after the farm, and married the daughter of the weaver in the village and she came to live at the farm and help him. Their second son was a handsome young man, and married the daughter of the innkeeper in the village and left home to live with her in her father's house. The third child was a daughter who was neither strong nor handsome, and didn't even talk much, but she had a gentle spirit and simply cared for her aging parents.

So the times went on, and everyone in the village lived as they should, until one day when things changed.

As always with change, it isn't expected and no one is ready for it. This is what makes change so exciting, because it gives those with the ability, the chance to stand and thrive in the change so they may have the experience to live. It could even be said that with out change, some people never truly live and experience all they could be able to. And also that those who see the change happen will forever hold it in their hearts and will never be the same again.

In any case, the change that occurred to the people of this village where everything happened just as it should came not in the form of torrential rains or harsh dry drought. Nor did it come in the form of oppression or the fear of war. Instead it came from the absence of the King at the yearly festival.

No body thought they would miss it, but on the final day of the festival, when the winds held the promise of spring rains to come and the winter was ending, the entire village, from young to old, looked to the south to see the King ride through on his horse with his courtiers. But no one came. Perhaps the road was tough and he was caught, or his Kingly duties had kept him delayed, the people suggested to each other, but these reasons faded as the days after the festival grew.

And so the first change in as long as any one could remember had happened in the village where things had always been just as they should. The people continued life as had always done. The man and his wife grew older. Their first son, who was strong, and his wife looked after the farm and the house. The second son, who was handsome, and his wife worked hard in the inn. And the daughter, who was neither strong nor handsome, and didn't talk much, but had a gentle spirit, looked after her parents.

But change as always, hardly ever happens in a singular event which can be ignored or even missed unconsciously. Change comes and goes, but it never takes kindly to being missed. So even as the people of the village where things usually happened just as they should were forgetting that their King had not appeared as he should for their festival, another change happened.

It was a cool morning a few weeks after the festival when the gentle spirited daughter named Layan, who had gone out of the house to feed the chickens, turned to find herself facing a large horse. Layan contemplated the large black beast as he snorted and pawed at the ground. It was wearing a saddle of worn leather and a high quality blue blanket underneath that. The harness was still over the horse's face, Layan noticed as the horse shook his head at her approach. Where could this horse have come from? The village was only small and the two farms had brown horses. Layan had never seen anything like this black stallion before.

Quietly, as always, Layan calmed the horse and took him back to the barn. There she took off his harness and let him drink and then unsaddled him and brushed him down. Leaving the horse tethered to the side fence, Layan returned to the house and went about her duties as she did everyday and promptly forgot about the big black horse that she had left outside.

That night however, the strong son, who's name was Cathal, asked:

"Where did the black horse come from?"

And so Layan explained how she had found the horse and left him outside the house.

"What will we do?" asked the old man as he sat close to the fire with his wife.

"Can we let him go to find his own way home?" suggested Cathal's wife while she cleared the table of the dishes from dinner.

"I tried that," said Cathal, "and he won't leave."

Layan watched and listened as her family discussed the black horse some more, and then slipped out the door into the night to see for herself.

The horse was indeed still where she had left him, only now Layan could see he was no longer tied to the fence. _Where did you come from?_ Layan asked the horse silently as she stroked its neck. She knew that her brother had tried to let the horse run away again so that they wouldn't have to worry about it, but for some reason the horse was still here.

The next day Cathal took the horse to the village and tethered him outside the inn where the second son, who's name was Alagan, worked and lived now. Layan and Cathal's wife helped the man and his wife follow them down the street. When they entered the inn, Layan was surprised to see most of the town there.

"The horse must be returned," Cathal was saying to his younger brother, Alagan.

"Well I can't do it," replied Alagan, from behind the bar. "I should be here with my wife, managing the inn for her father."

"I can't do it either," offered the miller, "I should be looking after the wheat we harvested to ensure we have flour made for the winter."

One by one each of the village members made their reasons known to the others, and eventually, everyone in the room had something else that they should be doing instead of taking care of the horse.

_Everyone is doing just as they should, _Layan realised, _and we need someone who is ready to do something that they aren't supposed to._ And so, Layan stood from her place beside her parents and walked to the door.

"I will take the horse," she said to the room quietly and left.

It was almost as if no one had said anything at all, because as Layan untethered the horse and walked back to the only home she had ever known, no one followed her from the inn. Maybe this is what makes change all the more exciting, the thrill of knowing you are going somewhere that no one else is daring to go. The fact of knowing that you are about to do something that is maybe what you should have been doing all along.

In any case, as Layan left her house after gathering a small bag of things, and she and the horse started to make their way south, she could feel the well wishes of those who had left the inn and simply sat on the rail and stood leaning against the walls to watch her leave.

Layan walked a long way that first day, following the road as long as she could until the sun was leaving the sky with its traces of orange fire and throwing dark shadows over the earth. She lay down that night to sleep while the black horse stood beside her and woke in the morning to eat some of the bread she had bought and continue on her way. And so Layan and the black horse had started their journey and left the village where things always happened just as they should.


	2. Chapter 2

On the third day after leaving the village, Layan came to the furtherest place she had ever been in her life and consequently decided to mark the moment by doing a little dance around the top of the first rise she came to. The first rise in the road was further than she thought, but eventually, she and the black horse topped the hill and she did a little jig, humming to herself. The black horse seemed to think this was very amusing but good fun and decided to join in, doing a little prance too.

So busy where Layan and the black horse doing their little dances and prances on top of the hill, that they had entirely forgotten to look around. The land in the north where they had come from was green with the spring and a mix of rolling hills which looked like they were covered in green velvet, and farm land which was almost like a patchwork quilt of colours. The land toward the south however was suddenly different. Shades of red cut open the earth on the hills and a haze of dust filled the air. Even though it was quite a ways off, something was moving between the mountains causing this unnaturalness to occur.

Layan and the black horse however did not see this, and nor did they see the small pink creature that had emerged from a tree to watch them.

"Good morning," said the gecko with the big grey eyes. "You look quite amusing doing that."

His voice was squeaky and light, but it was clear he was well versed in speaking to people. He was only as long as a length of Layan's hand and so it took her a moment to locate the source of the voice that was talking to her. Quicker than she could follow, the gecko scuttled up the tree to a higher branch which was just above eye height.

The black horse shook his head and snorted at the ground as if he was indignant that he should have been seen doing anything as ungraceful as a prance around.

_You should talk back_, the sensible voice in Layan's head told her. So she did;

"Good morning."

The gecko nodded as if satisfied with the reply and continued to speak.

"I am the cross guide for this section of the road," he told Layan. "It is my responsibility, as designated by the king and made possible by his chief wizard, to question and direct any travellers who come by."

_That's interesting_, thought Layan to herself. _I wonder how the king's chief wizard made the gecko talk. _

The gecko looked expectantly at Layan and she realised that she was supposed to say something but couldn't for the life of her think what, and so in the absence of anything worthy to say, Layan said nothing.

"Where are you going?" asked the gecko after realising that Layan was going to remain silent.

"South," Layan replied, adding as an after thought; "With the black horse."

"Humm… well I can see that," stated the gecko thinking out loud. "Why are you going south?"

Layan thought about that for a while before answering; "I'm not sure."

"Well you are a puzzlement!" exclaimed the gecko. "Coming here and going there but with no real reason!"

The black horse shook it's head again as if to say stop being dramatic.

"Very well," the gecko continued, "do you have any questions for me. I am a cross guide you know. Maybe I could help you."

Layan thought again while the gecko did a few loops around the tree branch looking for stray ants he could gobble up.

_Perhaps he saw where the horse came from? _Was her first thought, but she quickly discarded it with the reasoning that if he had seen the horse before he was sure to have recognised it and given it a proper greeting. _Will it rain soon? _Was the next thing to pass her mind, but that didn't' seem important enough to ask this gecko who had been given the important role of being a cross guide for this section of the road.

Layan considered a few more thoughts before finally deciding on the question she wanted to ask.

"Where is the King?"

The gecko stopped in his loop about the tree branch and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked scuttling forwards again. "Where is the king?"

Layan nodded.

"Why should I know where the king is?" replied the gecko. "What kind of question is that?"

Layan's brow knotted together. "I'm not sure," she replied, "but you did ask if I had any questions, and that is my question."

The gecko surveyed her and the black horse from his tree branch. Layan thought he was going to disappear back into the tree.

"Will you answer my question?" she asked.

"Hum," replied the gecko, "it is the responsibility of the cross guide to answer all questions to the best of our knowledge." He paused for another moment before continuing; "The king, to the best of my knowledge is no longer in the capital, but as to where he would be, if not there, I am not aware. I had a passer by engage me in conversation not one moon ago and he told me of a strange occurrence at the induction of the hunt which resulted in the King departing his castle in haste. However," the gecko looked at the black horse and Layan to ensure they were paying attention, "since he rode from the castle that very night he has not been heard from. Where he is now, I have no more opinion on than you," he finished.

Layan looked at the black horse while she considered this. It explained why the King was absent from their yearly festival, but what would happen to their country if the king was not found? Surly someone would be running the country while he was away, Layan reasoned, and he would be found soon enough.

Dismissing the thought, Layan looked at the black horse and then to the gecko.

"Thank you," she said and then turned to the black horse and started continuing back on the road south.

"Wait a moment!" cried the gecko. "You didn't tell me where you are going!"

"South," called Layan over her shoulder before giving a wave with her hand. "Goodbye!"

"Strange strange strange," muttered the gecko to himself watching Layan and the black horse walk out of sight over the hill before tucking himself back into his home in the tree.

And he was right, it was strange that a girl who was neither handsome nor strong and didn't even talk much along with a large black horse were travelling south, but they had long passed out of the village where everything was just as it should be and so, thought it was just the beginning, strange was about to become ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

Layan and the black horse continued walking south, towards the red dust in the sky and away from the green hills of home. Though they had been travelling for nearly a full moon's span, Layan had never really considered what she would do to find the owner of the black horse, or what would happen when she did. It wasn't that she was simple, but such things simply never occurred to her, she was moving further and further away from where things were just as they should be and it was new and even exciting to not really knowing where she was going or where she would eventually end.

As they continued on, Layan looked out for more cross guides, but never saw any. Every time she thought she might be coming across a village or settlement, they never saw anything.

Eventually, Layan and the black horse had walked so far the landscape around them had completely merged into the dusty red dirt and only thin brown trees dotted the land. Together they had just climbed another slope in the land when the road took a sudden turn to the right. Layan stopped for a moment and rubbed the dust from her eyes and looked at the new view.

The road had taken them up a ridge, which over looked a great crevice in the land. There was nothing on the top of this rise except for rocks and dirt. Looking down in the crevice Layan could hardly see the bottom. Something moved down there but it was all clouded in a covering of red dust. This was where it was coming from.

Layan coughed as a cloud of dust rose from the left side of the dark crevice and turned to the black horse and was surprised to see that he was no longer waiting there. Following the path, she saw he had started to make his way down a smaller trail to the left. Unlike the road they were currently on, this was smaller and filled with rubble. It led down into the crevice by closely following the sloping wall.

_Where is he going?_ Layan wondered to herself before shrugging and following him. She was supposed to be taking him home, so this must just be another part of the journey she concluded. Carefully with one hand against the wall of the crevice and with the other over her mouth to block some of the dust, she followed the black horse into the crevice.

As Layan and the black horse got closer and closer to the bottom of the crevice, there was more and more dust in the air. It felt like there was a heavy blanket around them making it harder to breath and walk as well. The thing that was moving at the bottom got louder and louder as the unusual pair got closer and closer.

At one point the trail along the cervice wall grew so small Layan was struggling to keep her footing._ How was the black horse managing? _She wondered to herself, but she didn't have time to ponder much as she only just managed to keep her footing after sliding on a loose stone.

Eventually Layan stepped off the small trail and onto the very solid crevice floor. It was relief to not be worried about falling to her death, though the air was chocked with dust and the moving noises were louder than ever.

The black horse came along side her and nugged her with it's head. Even though it was blinking with the dust in the air, it seemed to know where it wanted to go, so Layan put a hand on it's shoulder and carefully followed the black horse through the dust. The noise got louder and louder and the dust got thicker and thicker, until suddenly the black horse and Layan could breath clearly again. Coughing and blinking her eyes Layan looked around to see what had happened.

In front of her was something large, scaly and red. Taking a few cautious steps to the left, Layan looked up and around at the first dragon she had ever laid eyes on.

The first thing that Layan noticed was that the red of the dragon's scales was a different red to the dust and rock around them. It was a deep red rather than a burnt orange. The red on the dragon it looked regal, with shiny gold claws and gold spikes on it's back and wing tips. It would have been about as long as her farm land at home, from the house to the back fence past the two fields to the creek. The wings were tucked neatly together and the tail curled around the side.

Suddenly Layan also noticed that the dragon was asleep. Where the eyes should be, there was only red lids, and it was breathing heavily through it's long nose, which was the first thing Layan had seen. In between heavy breaths though, Layan could see that the dragon was also lifting it's tail and thumping it on the ground. This is what was making the thumping noise in the crevice and the red dust shake loose from the land around them.

Layan looked back to the black horse, but he just stood where he was as if

he were waiting for her to do something. She shrugged and walked towards the dragon again. It was clearly asleep and as long as she stayed away from the long golden claws, she assumed she would be safe. As Layan walked closer to the dragon she noticed something moving under it's tail every time it lifted before pounding to the ground again.

The movement was small, but as Layan got closer, she saw that there was a small mouse cowering against the side of the dragon. Every time the tail lifted, the mouse ventured forward as if to try to run out, but the falling tail stopped it, sending it back to the dragon's side in fear. The dragon's tail had curved around in such a way that the golden tip fell back against the side, so that the mouse was effectively trapped in.

Layan strode up to the dragon's side where the tail met it, and waiting for it to lift again. As soon as it did, Layan ducked under as the tip flicked in the air, and crouched next to the mouse.

Even though it was a mouse, Layan felt she couldn't rescue it with out some explanation, so she quickly said:

"I'm going to pick you up, and take you out."

And then proceeded to put out her hands to do just that. The frightened mouse hesitated for a moment, but as the dragon's tail thumped down yet another time, she jumped into Layan's hands and held as still as she could. Layan stood back up, and waited for the dragon's tail to lift again, ducking out underneath it as before. The whole rescue didn't take long, but Layan's heart was thumping in her chest as she carried the mouse back to where the black horse waited for her.

The black horse and Layan carrying the mouse walked back away from the sleeping dragon and the noise of his thumping tail, but stayed within the bounds of the clear air, rather than venture back out into the red dust. Layan held the mouse for a few more minuets and just she she excepted it would be ready to jump out of her hands and run away, the mouse sat up and spoke.

"Thank you for that," she said primly, surprising Layan. "I was caught there for so long and I couldn't manage to find my way out again. Who knows how long I would have been there had you not come along! So wonderful to meet you!"

The mouse paused and studied Layan and the horse.

"Well?" she asked. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves? I speak many languages you know, all part of being a cross guide I'm afraid. I didn't realise until I noticed a snake pass by one day and I could understand he wanted to try me for food, but of course, as a cross guide, I am protected. I've never had to try to speak horse before, but I'm sure he will understand me, it usually happens that I am actually just speaking like a mouse anyway and the listener is the one who is hearing me in their own language!"

She paused and ran her paws over her wiskers before continuing;

"Amazing really, I couldn't fathom it myself to start with, but that's how it is, and here we are now!"

There was another pause in which Layan didn't say anything as usual and the horse gave a shake of his head and a small snort.

"Well now, that's not very nice," answered the mouse to the black horse. "He called me talkative dear," she explained to Layan, "I don't suppose you understand horse, but there you are."

A third pause from the mouse and this time Layan found the words to say.

"I'm Layan," she said.

"Well it's lovely to meet you dear," the mouse responded, scuttling forward on Layan's palms. "I am the cross guide for the top of the rise, but then I heard this thumping noise down here, and well I just had to see what was going on. No point in being the cross guide if I don't know what is happening on my own cross road you know! So I come down here and I say to myself, what on earth is this dragon doing? And then I realise that he's not just stumbled in here because he's lost, no dear, he is asleep, and not just asleep, you know,"

At this point in the mouses story, the black horse gave another shake of his head and another snort.

"Humpf," replied the mouse shaking her head, "no need to be rude, I'm getting there you know. Now where was I… oh that's right, now I say to myself, this dragon, he's not just asleep, he's been put under a sleeping spell. And I wonder who would do that, but I can't for the life of me think who, and then I notice that there is a fresh dandelion under his tail, and well I haven't eaten one since the land went dusty and so I went under of course to eat it and then well,"

Before the mouse could continue the black horse interrupted her for the third time but this time, it was not just a shake of the head and a quick snort. This time it was a long whinny and a handful of other noises.

"Well I never!" responded the mouse indignatly. She looked as if she might not continue talking, or worse, pick up where she left off, but Layan decided that it was time she asked a few questions.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, "but could you tell me what he said? We've been travelling together for some time now," she explained.

"Of course dear," replied the mouse, "he told me, quite rudely, if you ask, that I should stop rambling and tell you how to break the sleeping spell. He also mentioned that you don't speak much and that if it's the usual way of breaking a sleeping spell then we might as well go home."

She looked at Layan and considered this before adding, "don't worry dear, I'm sure it will be all be fine, these things ususaly work themselves out."

The mouse started cleaning her whiskers again, working out some of the dust, but Layan cleared her throat, her thoughts still on what the horse had said.

"May I ask," she ventured, "what is the usual way of breaking a sleeping spell?"

"Oh that?" the mouse replied, looking up from her cleaning. "A simple song will do it, any kind that puts someone to sleep ususall reverses the spell quite nicely." She turned to the black horse, "and, for your information, this is one of those spells."


	4. Chapter 4

The black horse snorted and looked between the Layan and the dragon again and then shook his head.

"He wants you to get on with it dear," the mouse told her, licking her paws.

Layan paused and then cleared her throat;

"I've never done this sort of thing before," she said hesitantly.

"Oh that's alright dear," replied the mouse. "All it takes is a little sing. Go on up there and have a go, it's not too hard and I'm sure you will be done in no time."

Layan looked toward the dragon and sighed. _I suppose I can,_ she thought to herself, _even if I'm not all that good at talking, let alone singing, it's worth a try. _

"Pop me down then dear," said the mouse as Layan took a step towards the dragon. "I can watch all the same from back here you know."

Layan obediently put the mouse on the ground and walked towards the dragon. Approaching his nose, she decided it might be better to try to wake him near his ears where he could hear her soft voice better, and the fact that it would be further away from his mouth and possibly sharp teeth reassured her a little. The dragon looked peaceful enough while it was asleep, but there was no telling what it would do when it woke.

Layan stopped just beside the dragon and, with a glance back to see if the black horse was watching, cautiously place a hand on the deep red scales. Then she quietly started humming to herself, small phrases of melody crept out until she was confidant enough to sing a whole section in sequence.

Layan had barely made it through a whole song when the dragon's tail which had been thumping so continuously for so long, suddenly missed a beat. Wondering if she had made a mistake Layan kept humming but took a step back to check.

Sure enough, the tail had stopped moving, and then all of a sudden, the dragon's claws were flexing, and it's back was arching. Cracking and creaking noises filled the air and Layan stepped back quickly as the dragon, so still for so long (with the exception of its tail) stretched out its frozen joints. The pocket of clean hair that had surrounded the sleeping dragon was dissolving now that the dragon had been woken and the fine red dust filtered back into the air, causing Layan to cough.

Still in the middle of waking up, the dragon stretched its neck towards the sky and giving a long groan, and then swung his head down to where Layan, the black horse and the mouse waited.

"That was a very unusual lullaby," rolled the deep voice of the dragon, "but effective none the less. And," he added, "the dust should settle very soon."

"Why thank you," replied the mouse for the three of them, "it is a pleasure to meet you after such a long time being caught in your vicinity."

"Indeed," rumbled the dragon, stretching his back leg.

The dust around them really was settling as fast as the dragon promised. The air became clearer and when Layan looked around, everyone was covered in a layer of it. The black horse looked very dusty indeed and the mouse continued to clean her whiskers and ears.

"I am Ruvek," the dragon introduced himself, "and I thank you for waking me."

The black horse whinnied and Layan blushed under the layer of dust on her face.

"We need to consider things in a better environment," the dragon replied to the horse. "Perhaps you would care to lead the way and I will follow you at my earliest convenience. I find my self still stiff from sleep and were I to depart now I would no doubt stir up this dreadful red dust again which would be a help to no one."

_This is the most strange situation I have ever been in_, Layan thought to herself as she saw the black horse shake his head and start to lead them back up the trail along the side of the crevice to the top. _I've just woken a dragon, and now I'm going to follow a horse who everyone can understand to the top of the crevice to consider things further. Who'd have thought? _

Then Layan simply turned and placed one hand on the crevice wall and started to follow her travelling companion back to the top of the rise.


	5. Chapter 5

Layan, the mouse and the black horse cleared the rise as the sun was going down over the land. Her throat still dry from all of the dust, Layan asked the mouse if she knew of some water they could find.

"Indeed there is," replied the mouse smartly, "I am the cross guide you know, and because of that I do know where the water is to be found on my road. It's a dry and barren land, but you will find a small pond of water with a few trees just a little further down the road," she gestured with her small paws while explaining. "You'll forgive me if I don't join you on the rest of your journey," she continued, "I do have a job to do and I've been away from my post an ever such a long time."

Layan smiled and told the mouse she understood and waved goodbye. Then she and the black horse continued on as they had started their journey down the road.

Once they arrived at the pond, Layan washed the dust off her face and cleared her throat before turning to the black horse. She undid his saddle and took off the expensive blue blanket underneath and then used a dry bottle flower to slowly comb the dust from his coat. It wasn't long after they had arrived there that they heard rushing wind and looked up to see Ruvek rise from the crevice.

He looked majestic in the setting sun, with his gold tipped spikes glinting in the twilight. Ruvek did a sweep of the land, obviously enjoying stretching his wings for the first time after his sleep. After a few more turns he started into a decent and landed just beyond the pool they were at. Turning and trotting back to where they were, Ruvek joined them as Layan finished combing the black horse and started to beat the dust from the blanket.

"Forgive me," Ruvek said to Layan, his voice rumbling across the quiet night, "but I did not ask your name before."

Layan blushed under Ruvek's gaze and polite manners,

"It's Layan," she replied.

"Thank you, Layan," Ruvek replied. "Please correct me if I'm wrong, but I assume you don't know that your travelling companion is Ashur?"

"Oh," Layan said, "no I didn't. Thank you."

The black horse nodded his head and pawed the ground.

"And now perhaps you would like to know what is happening here?" Ruvek asked.

Layan gave a small nod in reply. The black horse gave a whinny and tossed his head.

"Then I shall begin," said Ruvek. "It was not too long ago, maybe 4 moons, but the King had come to see me on a matter of urgency. I usually live in the caves to the west of this land and I was travelling back with him when we were met by a witch. This witch caught me unawares with the sleeping spell you found me trapped by. Sleeping spells aren't used very commonly as they are fairly easy to escape, but having me down in a crevice the witch possibly thought it was enough. They are fairly powerful as you can tell, having kept me under such a contented sleep for nearly 4 moons.

In any case, I was trapped and the last I remember was that the King was kidnapped but as to where he was taken, I'm unaware. In this I'm hoping your travelling companion can assist me."

Ashur gave a whinny and obviously started to tell Ruvek the events of the story that he was asleep for. Ruvek, who Layan understood to be a multilingual dragon, kindly translated for her.

"We tried to outrun the witch, but I failed in my speed and the witch caught us on the plains. She took my King, bound him with her magic and transported him to her castel in the wastelands. I believe she is keeping him there to ornament her court. I could do nothing, and my first course of action was to find someone willing to come to break the sleeping spell. Now that I have done that we must immediately make haste to the wastelands and rescue the king, though I do not know how."

Ruvek and Ashur fell silent now as the three companions considered their predicament. Layan now understood why the black horse, Ashur, had come to her village with such a fine saddle and blanket on and yet no rider. And why he had not left until someone volunteered to come along. She wondered how strong the witch must be to put Ruvek who seemed to be a powerful dragon, into such a deep slumber. Layan also wondered where the wasteland was and how they would all get there in time to save the king, if indeed he did need saving. How one would be rescued from a powerful witch Layan was completely at a loss to fathom, but then, earlier today she had no notion of how to save a dragon from a sleeping spell either and that had turned out to be easier than she could have ever imagined.

Layan didn't realise it, but in her wondering she was also falling asleep, and before long, she had crumpled sideways from her sitting position and was lost for the night. Ashur pulled his blanket over her, for though they were in a desert land, it was chilly at night.

_She has come far, _he told Ruvek. _She is strong._

"She has done well, but what should we do next?" Ruvek asked him, "I can fly to the wastelands though I don't know how we will rescue the King from there."

_There is a hidden way through the swamps_ Ashur replied, _we can enter there but it will take time to gather forces._

"Humm," considered Ruvek, "and you will gather these and follow? This is not a good plan, I should take go to the capital and bring Home Guard."

_We need action now, _argued Ashur, _it would be better to fly straight there._

The two discussed plans further and further into the night, while Layan slept on, completely unaware that though it was unspoken, she and if she would help was the centre of their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Layan woke in the morning and listened to Ruvek describe what he and the black horse were planning to do to rescue the King. She then resaddled the black horse and while she did, she realised how hard it is to contribute to a plan like this when one was silent so often. She knew in her heart that Ashur and Ruvek both wanted to rescue their king but she felt that they were forgetting she was on this journey too.

So summoning her courage Layan said:

"I think I should come with you."

Ruvek stopped for a moment and considered Layan. Ashur also turned his head to look at her standing at his side fixing the buckles.

In the ensuing silence Layan continued.

"I want to help, and I think I can," she said hesitantly. "Is there a way that I could come with you?"

Ruvek and Ashur considered what Layan said and looked at each other. Ashur was the first to speak;

_Does she understand that the witch is a formidable opponent and she might not succeed?_ He asked Ruvek.

"Yes," Ruvek said, "that is important to consider."

He was silent for a few more moments and then remembered that Layan didn't understand Ashur.

"I'm sorry Layan," he told her, "Ashur was wondering if you understand the danger that you are offering to place yourself in the way of."

Layan nodded;

"I have faced more unknown forces that I would have ever dreamed at home," she explained. "But it seems to me that if we wait for people to do as they should, or cower in fear hoping that other will take our place that nothing will be done."

"This is true," Ruvek conceded. "Perhaps more wisdom could be gained from being silent than endeavouring to make as many plans as one could."

Ashur stomped at the ground and snorted with impatience at Ruvek's reflection.

"So impatient!" Ruvek snapped at him, swinging his head around. "I understand your frustration, but this helps no one!"

Ashur shook his head in defiance. _Hurry up and decided what we are to do then! _He replied angrily.

"Enough," declared Ruvek. "I will take Layan to the waste and will we wait by the swamps for you to meet us." He turned to Layan and offered his scaly foreleg for her to climb onto his back.

Ashur shook his head and began to trot off to the east, breaking into a gallop and stirring up the red dust in his wake.

"Don't worry about him Layan," Ruvek told her as she settled around his scaly neck between the spikes and grasped them tightly in her arms. "He is worried about you and his King. After travelling with you for so long it's understandable that he would come to want for your safety. It is the same with his King, he feels responsible for his capture. The nature of horses I have found; is they bond strongly with their companions. Hold on now."

And beneath her Ruvek spread his wings and took flight. Layan closed her eyes tightly and grasped Ruvek's spikes more tightly than ever. The wind rushed around them as Ruvek soared over the red desert land. They passed Ashur and soon the land began to slope downwards. On one side Layan could see there were mountains rimming the depression, which gave off a strange stench. Rivers flowed down from the mountains turning the land green but then it dissolved into a muddy brown as the red dust from one side mixed with the water. In the middle of the area, there was a grey looking stone castle.

Ruvek swooped to the left and came to land on the side of a hill.

"The witches powers are strong here, in her own land," he explained to Layan. "She is a dangerous force to be reckoned with. I could take her subordinates and if she were distracted maybe even her, but magic affects dragons more than it should and it is difficult to resist."

"I thought dragons couldn't be affected by magic," Layan wondered out loud before she realised she was speaking.

"Magic affects all creatures," Ruvek explained as Layan slid down his scales to the ground. "It doesn't matter how big they are. Dragons have some defences against the magic's of witches and wizards, but usually only the more advanced ones. The simplest spells are often the most deadly; it's a paradox. It keeps us safe though, when witches and wizards train they strive to accomplish the most advanced spells thinking that will make them undefeatable."

_That's interesting way of keeping things balanced_ Layan thought to herself.

"Magic has an quality way of keeping things in check," Ruvek commented as he stretched out on the ground. "We are safe enough here until Ashur arrives."

_But what will we do when he gets here?_ Layan thought to herself. She thought that Ashur and Ruvek were trying their best but they didn't have much of a plan.

Ruvek shuffled into the soft ground around him and used his gold claws to dig into the dirt.

"I'm sorry Layan," he said with a sigh, "I haven't flown in a while and my wings are quite out of practice. I'm going to have a rest, if that's alright." He shuffled further into the ground and lay his head on his front legs. "I've put a ring of protection around this area which will wake me if anyone enters. You will be perfectly safe. And besides," he added with a sigh, "Asher would never forgive me if I went closer and got you captured before he arrived."

Layan watched as Ruvek closed his eyes and to all appearances went to sleep. His last remark was strange but it didn't faze her. _How odd it is,_ she thought to herself, _he was so awake and now he's sleeping again. If I had been caught in a sleep spell so recently I think the last thing I would want to do would be to sleep again. But then again, _she reasoned,_ I'm not a dragon who has just had to carry me a fairly long way. _

Layan turned away from Ruvek and walked up the small hill they were sheltering behind. From there she could see a fairly decent view of the valley and the slimly grey castle. How they were going to rescue the King from there was beyond Layan, but she really didn't think that the dragon would fight the witch directly and with out him what could Ashur do?

Before she knew it, Layan was creeping down the hill towards the castle through the wastelands. In her head she knew this was foolishness and she would probably make their situation worse, but in her heart, she felt she had to try, even a little bit of knowledge about the castle, or the witch, or where the king was, would be of great value.


	7. Chapter 7

Layan didn't realise she had managed to get so close to the castle until it's moat was suddenly in front of her. Startled, she looked around for somewhere to hide before she was seen and ducked behind a bush just in time to avoid being spotted by the Goblin on guard at the top of the closest tower. Unfortunately in her haste what Layan didn't notice was that the bush she was under was surrounded by sinking sand and before too long, she was stuck and hanging on to the tree for dear life.

It was in this highly undignified position that a passing crow found her, and instead of being a friendly cross guide, like all the other animals she had met so far on her journey, this one was only a spy for the witch and began to caw an alarm call before Layan could even say hello. It was clear her luck had indeed changed and was on a steep decent.

A set of Goblins were sent down from the castle to fish her out of the sinking sand of the swamp and then escorted her promptly into the castle.

_Oh dear, _Layan thought, _I've gone and done it now. If only I'd done what I was supposed to be doing this would not have happened. _She considered calling for Ruvek, but her voice, which was almost never used, would be hard pressed to carry that far, and besides, what if the witch came out and put a sleeping spell on him again? Then where would they be?

So Layan resigned herself to being captured and followed her escort into the castle. Despite leaving trails of muddy sand everywhere she walked, the Goblins didn't start leading her down wards to where she assumed the dungeons would be. From this, Layan could only conclude that she was being taken to the witch herself.

As the Goblins slowed in front of a large pair of muddy brown doors, and straightened before they entered, Layan knew she was right. The doors opened to reveal a large room filled with statues around the edges and a dais with a throne made of the same muddy brown wood the doors were. On the throne sat the witch, dressed in a green gown with flowing sleeves and brown edges.

"Well well well," she started as they approached, "what have we here?" The witch rolled her head, cracking her neck and making Layan shiver. "A trespasser?"

She wasn't an unplesent looking witch, Layan noticed, now she was closer. She had long black hair that was coiled around her head and her eyes were a plain blue. Layan also saw that perched on the top of the throne was the black crow that had sounded the alarm call.

"And what is it you are here for?" the witch demanded, drawing Layan's attention back to her.

Layan swallowed and linked her hands behind her back.

"I've come to rescue the King," she replied, even though the words sounded feeble and silly as she said them.

"Ha!" the witch laughed, making Layan feel very small. She clapped her hands in the air dramatically. "You think you can rescue him do you?"

One of the statues from the wall began to move forwards and as it got closer, Layan saw that it's statueness was fading. By the time it reached the throne, the stone colour and the stiff movement was gone and the King, dressed in riding gear, stood before the throne.

Seeing him up close for the first time, Layan became aware that his hair was a wavy brown, and matched his eyes which sat over his largish nose. On his head was a simple circlet of gold.

"And," the witch continued, once again commanding Layan's attention, "how do you think you can do that? The King is mine, at my will!" she exclaimed. "I have caught him and I will keep him."

Layan thought about this. She realised she couldn't out magic the witch, for she had no powers. She also knew she couldn't out fight the witch because the Witch was in her fortress surrounded by many seemingly loyal goblin troops. _But_Layan realised, _she talks a lot, and I don't talk much. So maybe I can with the King back by out thinking her while she is talking. _

While Layan was doing all of this thinking, the witch was getting impatient.

"How do you think you can do it!" she cried, beginning to rant. "You can not beat me here. I am so much more powerful than you. You have lost before you have begun. You will leave here empty handed and your quest will be in vain!"

_Ah, _thought Layan, _she said I can leave, so I'm not really her prisoner at all. _Carefully she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said hesitantly, "but may I leave now?"

"What?" the witch asked.

There was silence, before Layan could repeat her self, the crow cawed and the witch thumped her hand down on the arm of the throne.

"I know!" she cried in annoyance. "Yes," she told Layan. "You came here of your own free will, so you may leave. Stupid magic rules," she added in a mutter.

Layan cocked her head and thought for a bit more.

"May I stay?" she asked the witch politely.

"What's that?" the witch replied looking up again. "You want to stay here do you?" her voice was starting to drip with false sincerity.

"If I stay," Layan said, "another may leave in my place?"

The witch turned visibly white and gripped the arms of her throne again. The Goblins around shuffled back a step muttering to each other.

"Selfless act, selfless act."

Layan stood waiting as the crow cawed again. There was more silence.

"Yes," the witch finally answered through gritted teeth. "Another could leave in your place."

_This is it then, _Layan thought to herself, _I stay here and the King goes free. It's not so bad. He has things he should be doing, where as I don't at all. It's probably better this way. _She looked around at the walls and made a little joke to herself; _maybe I can offer to redecorate for her too._

"Then," Layan finally spoke out loud, "I will stay and the King may leave in my place."

"Nooo!!!" the witch shrieked, looking as if she was in serious pain.

The king who had been standing so still and perfectly straight before the throne suddenly shook and began to crumple to the ground clutching his head.

The crow took flight cawing as the Goblins in the room saw the opportunity to leave in haste.

Layan looked around confused as to what was happening when suddenly the witch screamed at her:

"Get out of my castle! Take your King and your silly selfless acts with you!"

Not sure of what was going on, but realising that the witch might begin to be a very dangerous person to be around quite soon, Layan knelt by the King and hesitantly touched his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said softly before accepting her shoulder to lean on and rise. With Layan supporting him, the King turned and led them out of the castle, leaving the witch sitting at her throne muttering to herself while the crow cawed in the air above her.

No one tired to stop them as they left the castle, or even as they crossed the swamp land to where Ruvek was waiting.

_I don't understand, _Layan thought to herself.

"What's that?" asked the King, who was now walking much more solidly now. Layan looked up at him and realised that she must have spoken again with out thinking.

_That's strange, _she thought before she replied, _I never used to do that at home. _Then to the king she said:

"I don't understand why I was allowed to leave or why they didn't stop us at all."

The king gave a chucked, "You committed a selfless act," he replied. "You were prepared to stay as a captive in the castle and let me go free. Acts like this break all magic because they are in the interests of others, and contain no hint of selfishness."

"Ruvek did say that magic has ways of keeping things in check," Layan thought out loud again.

"Ruvek?" asked the king before she could continue. "How do you know Ruvek?"

Layan was about to explain when they came up over the hill Ruvek had been waiting behind to find him standing on all his legs with his wings outstretched and flames playing at his mouth and nose. He was a very imposing figure with anger in his eyes.

"Ruvek!" the King exclaimed surprised to see his friend in such a pose.

"Your Majesty?" Ruvek replied, extinguishing the flames and relaxing his frame, realising who the two people who had just entered his protective circle were.

Layan stepped back to allow the King to walk on his own towards the dragon. It was a good thing it was only a few steps down hill before he reached Ruvek's nose because Layan was sure he would have collapsed again. She wasn't sure what kind of spell the witch had put on him, but it was clear the effects were still wearing off.

The two friends began to talk quickly to each other and explain what had happened since they had last seen each other. Layan stepped back again to give them some space and noticed that there was something moving towards them very fast from the east. She walked a little further away from Ruvek and the King and sat down to watch Ashur approach. Even though she had only been gone from Ruvek for a few hours, it felt like days since she had had a rest.

_I wonder what happens now,_ she thought, picking stray daisys from the ground and weaving them into a chain distractedly. _I suppose I return to my home, to the farm where I look after my parents. It has been a long time since I have seen them. I wonder what they will say about my adventures._

Ashur slowed to a trot to approach Layan and even gave her an affectionate nudge with his head, tumbling her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She stood and found him another dry bottle flower to give him a brush down. As Layan did this, she didn't speak and Ashur didn't seem to mind.

When she finished, she led Ashur back around the side of the rise to where Ruvek and the King waited. At the sight of the king, Ashur broke free of Layan and trotted up to him. After giving the king a thorough sniff over, he made some demanding snorts and whinnies.

Ruvek began explaining to Ashur, and Layan walked away again, feeling left out. She didn't belong with King's and Dragons and intelligent black horses. She was sitting on the rise she had been surveying the castle from before when someone flopped down on the patchy grass beside her. Glancing sideways she saw that it was the King, breathing heavier than would be usual, but looking quite pleased that he walked all that way by himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before," he said. "My name is Zarek."

Layan didn't know what to say at this sudden introduction, especially coming from a King. So as usual, she remained silent.

"Ruvek said you didn't speak much," he added, "but thank you for coming with Ashur."

"Not a worry," Layan replied.

Just then, Ashur trotted up beside Zarek and Ruvek rearranged himself behind them with his head on the other side of Layan. The four companions sat there and watched the sun go down over the grey castle. Soon enough, Zarek surprised everyone by standing with only a slight wobble and then offering Layan a hand.

"What now?" she asked surprised enough to speak.

"Well," Zarek replied as he led her to Ashur and motioned that she mount him. "I would suppose that we ride off back to my home castle and get married," he said.

"What?" Layan asked again, even more surprised than before. Zarek mounted Ashur behind her and took hold of the reigns, putting his hands around her waist.

"Isn't that just what should happen?" Zarek asked her in return. "Come on Ashur," he told his horse, nudging with his knees, "just take it slowly."

And in the light of the setting sun, Ashur the black horse bore his master, King Zarek and a girl who was neither handsome nor strong and didn't even speak much towards the east while a magnificent deep red dragon with golden claws soared overhead. And it was just as it should be.


End file.
